Shuffling Moments
by Caeru-NiaLe
Summary: Ten drabbling scenes of Hibari and Mukuro.


Author's Note: Wow. My first post here :'D Well. Hello. Enjoy below the wonderful drabbles of sex, blood, Hibari and Mukuro.

One AU and occasional OOCness.

My apologies, I've never written them before. :'D

(And holy crap, writing on a 3-4 minute limit makes time speed _very _quick)

___________

_1. Did You Wrong - Clik Clik_

"Don't touch me." Mukuro only smiled after him before turning on his heels.

"But Kyouya never learns does he, always coming back again~" There was a split second warning before tonfas were in hand and smacked across the Mist-guardians face with a resounding crack that filled the empty hallway.

Mukuro leaned against the wall that was currently supporting him and smiled up again with mismatched eyes.

___________

_2. Butterfly - Crazy Town_

"Oooh but Kyouya~ you know I can't stop this." Hibari moaned into devouring lips before coming back and biting at them, drawing blood. Mukuro laughed, hands splayed behind his younger _friend. _ "Sickly like sugar, I just want to stop but the sweetness..."

"Shut your damn mouth and do something about this." Hibaris demand was acknowledged and followed out.

"Nnng f-fuck Mukuro...If you don't hurry I'll---Ah." Anything else Hibari had to say wasquickly drowned out in a array of moans.

___________

_3. It's Far Better to Learn - Saosin_

"Mukuro-sama...His mind has been restless lately." Chrome bit her lip looking at the pale boy- or man by now, with the years passed. "But I--Oh. He wants to talk to you." In a rush of power and chrysanthemums, Chrome was no longer and Mukuro had illusioned himself.

"Ne, it's been a while...being out here. I'm so lucky to have Chrome around no?" Half-smirk always present, Mukuro gave a sarcastic bow to his comrade. "And what service can I offer you, Kyouya?"

"Don't be so familiar with me. Fight me." Hibari, still the same pathed mindset stepped into position, tonfas at the ready.

"See, Kyouya, I'd be more than happy to oblige but in this form, it wouldn't be _all _of me, which I'm sure you want." Mukuro smiled easily, a dry, unamused laugh sighing out. "And with my body still imprisoned in that watery cell, well. I have nothing to offer you."

Another flush of chrysanthemums and he was gone.

Hibari put his arms down and planned to book a flight to Italy.

___________

_4. Excess - Tricky_

"Well, well, if it isn't the number one fighter come to me, ne, Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro sad uptop his throne in the destructed room.

"You're the one. I'm of the disciplinary club of Namimori High. Contacts like those aren't allowed here." And without further ado, Hibari raced forward aiming to plan a well aimed jab across the face of the offender.

Halfway through he fell to his knees.

Sakuras everywhere now...

"Ne, I was told that you seem to have been effectively poisoned. Sakura trees bring you down, and quite literally too...On your knees before my, Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckled to himself before standing to properly greet. "Thanks though. You saved me the trouble of going out to find you myself. I hate mingling along the humans here ah~ Such creatures here...Once you've gone through six paths of hell, they're so very uninteresting. Do you understand, Kyouya?"

Hibari was silent, still on his knees glaring up at his captor.

___________

_5. Simple Life - No Doubt_

Sometimes Mukuro wonders back on how he got here. Memories of his past lives surface up. In dreams, sudden blackouts, random times throughout the day...The first, the oldest he remembers is him as a young woman, aiming for nothing more than simplicity in life. Get married, have children, die old.

Instead she was thrown into a turmulous world; forced to kill, fight. She died young. Mukuro died young.

Simplicity. Sometimes he wonders if he could return to a simple life he never had. If things had been different...

"I've seen too much." He says. And it's true. With eyes as his, half a demon. Mind filled with lives, stories, _feelings _that are all his memories.

But then seeing his tonfa wielder threat him yet again, he knows a simple life isn't for him.

____________

_6. Bigmouth Strikes Again - The Smiths_

Hibari hadn't seen the mist-guardian in a week.

Not since he'd put him in the infirmary at the Vongola household. Fuck, how stupid how so stupid.

Mukuro can't use his power against members of the Vongola according to the rules of his release. The rules he _agreed _to.

How stupid can you get. Weakening himself for-

Freedom. Limited freedom.

Hibari's legs strode him to a door. Door number 6 where he was held. The door was pushed open.

Mukuro lay against sheets, hair askew. Bandaged head.

____________

_7. Lowlife (Remix) - Scanners by LA RIOTS w/ Uffie_

"Again...Again, fuck, _harder _Kyouya you call this a fuc--Ah-" Mukuro was pointedly cut-off by a Hibari shoving the entire length of himself deep inside the man beneath him.

Blinding sparks of pain rode into Mukuros spine as he arched back into Hibari's relentless thrusts.

This had nothing to do with getting eachother off, that was up to themselves. Hibari never let his hand stray to Mukuros cock, and neither went down for eachother. That's just not how it was.

_"Moremoremoremore--knng God."_ A mantra Hibari had now heard numerous times from the writhing body beneath him. "Ah--fuck!"

And that was the end.

Neither name on eithers tongue.

That's just how it was.

______________

_8. They Don't Make 'em Like You Anymore - Perfect People_

"I hate illusionists like you..." Raising his tonfa'd arm to parry the on-coming strike from above Hibari continued, "That's why I've been training to shatter illusions like this. When I meet _him _again, I will bite him to death. You're not even worth this-" And in two seconds, his opponent was dead, bleeding the last of his life into the floor.

"You're absolutely nothing like him."

Hibari pivoted on his heel trying to ignore the nagging feeling of emptiness this battle gave.

______________

_9. Posion - Bell Biv Davoe _

"You'll want to stay away from him, Kyouya! He's no good. Trouble they say, poisonous and--"

"I don't believe I gave you permission to refer to me so formally. Get away from me." The girl to his left squeaked obnoxiously and scurried back to her friends. Hibari gazed at the boy they'd warned him about.

He had blue hair (definitely against dress code, Hibari thought disgustedly. Do they not enforce that here in Italy?) much too long hanging along his back. Feeling eyes prickling him, the observed boy looked back.

_His eyes. _Were all Hibari could focus on. One so dark and the other...other a bloody red. _What?_ But he looked again and the eyes were normal again and along with them accompanied a mocking smile.

"What a stupid herbivore." Hibari murmured to himself before walking up to the demonic eyed person.

"That hair is against your school dress code." His statment was only replied with a light chuckle and another mocking smile.

______________

_10. Point of No Return - Expose_

It was an overload of senses, and thrill for him. Blood trailed slowly down his face, arms torso,. Sweat glistened along with it, and he smelled something awful by now and it was _the best feeling_ he's had in years. Though barely standing, he drove further aiming to hurt the other man.

Finallyfinally, it's been so long. Years he's been waiting for this, dreaming about it, practicing for it and here it was.

Yesyesyes, chants through his mind as the woosh of tonfas graze the air and meet their mark against a damn smirking face and Hibari doesn't know if he can stop fighting him here, short of death.

Years it's been, and now it's in his hand, he can't stop, no. Not now not ever.

______________

I challenge You:

Meme

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.

You only have the time frame of the song to finish

the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop

when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.


End file.
